1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to nanotechnology, and in particular, to differential amplifiers and associated circuits created from carbon nanotubes, graphene nanoribbons and other related materials, and the associated use and synergies of these with carbon nanotube sensors.
2. Background of the Invention
Since Surnio lijima's discovery of (multiwall) carbon nanotubes in 1991, which is based on the Buckminsterfullerene (C60) by Richard Smalley and team, the subsequent 1993 discoveries of single-wall carbon nanotubes by a number of separate research groups, and the first studies of the electrical properties of these, carbon lattices have been rapidly risen to a position to form a new platform for electronics in a manner that gracefully inherits the accumulated quantum theory and design conceptualizations of the now well-entrenched semiconductor dogmas and methodologies. Although other types of molecular electronic materials, substrates, and methods await study and development, carbon nanotube electronics has captured considerable funding support and scientific research attention. Further, in being carbon-based, there is the potential for future leverage of carbon-based electronics in deep and profound ways with carbon-based organic and bioorganic chemical processes.